


Artwork for SciFi Big Bang: Hidden Beneath Shade by hybridshade

by danceswithgary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From author's description <i>the forest which is mentioned, it starts out looking a bit like purgatory, and gradually sprouts new growth until its a bit greener and healthier by the end.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for SciFi Big Bang: Hidden Beneath Shade by hybridshade

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hidden Beneath Shade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/944222) by [hybridshade (shimyaku)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimyaku/pseuds/hybridshade). 




End file.
